Yet Another Blast From The Past
by ConflictingLoyalties563
Summary: When a blast from Stefan's past shows up one night he finds himself questioning his love for Elena and his past. Stefan/OC and Kol/OC


**AN: Okay so this is a one-shot I came up with, it could go in any direction, just depending on my mood. I might make it a two shot depending on the feedback I get, or just on if I feel like it.**

**Summary: The Salvatores are used to blasts from their pasts showing up by now, or at least you think they would be. When an old friend of Stefan's shows up he finds himself questioning his love for Elena and his past. This starts in 3x08 when Damon takes Stefan to a bar. They get a blast from the past that they both thought was long dead. There will also be flash backs. (Pairing undecided)**

* * *

**Yet another Blast from the Salvatore's Past**

**Part One**

Sort of Stefan's POV

_1875, Mississippi_

_Stefan chased a dark haired girl wearing a yellow dress through the field. "Why haven't you caught me yet?" She giggled looking over her shoulder to look at him. _

_Stefan grinned at the girl in delight, "Because then, Miss Arianna, the game will be over." He called up to her, earning another fit of laughter._

_He wasn't completely over Katherine, but Arianna and Alexia were helping. Especially Arianna, he thought wistfully as he ran after her. "Oh, come on, Stefan, we're vampires nobody cares about idiotic etiquette." She teased stopping in front of him. _

_Stefan grinned down at her, "What?" Arianna asked confused._

_Stefan tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms above her head. Arianna laughed in delight, "I caught you." He announced triumphantly. _

_Arianna smirked at him before flipping him onto his back, and using her vampire speed to zoom off, "I'm still older than you Stef!" She called as he chased her through the woods. _

"Stefan!" Damon said jerking Stefan back from the girl he had been feeding from.

Stefan gave him a hard look as he wrapped a scarf around the girl's neck, "Jeez, what's your problem, tonight?" Damon snapped at his younger brother.

"Just thinking about the past." Stefan said casually wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Anybody in particular?" A girl's voice purred.

Stefan and Damon turned to see a dark haired girl wearing a tiny black dress that hugged her curves and a smirk gracing her lips, "Arianna." Stefan said in shock.

Arianna laughed, "Glad you remembered my name, thought you might've forgotten it on your last Ripper binge." She taunted running a finger across his chest as she past, "What would, Lexi say?" She teased.

Arianna strutted up to the bar, "I need a round of tequila shots, leave the bottle." She said grinning seductively at the bartender.

He furrowed his eyes at her, "I'm gonna need to see some ID." He said.

Arianna leaned over the bar and trailed a finger down his chest, her eyes never leaving his, "Just this once?" She asked biting her lower lip.

The bar tender nodded feverishly and quickly got her the glasses and bottle, "Thank you." Arianna said grinning at him before walking back over to the brothers, "No compulsion needed." She said setting the bottle and glasses down on a small table.

"So who are you, and _how_ does my little brother know someone so damn sexy?" Damon flirted pouring himself a shot.

Arianna grinned, "I used to live with Lexi; you know that vampire that you killed?" She said casually taking a shot.

Damon's face fell, "God, when are people gonna let that go?" He whined.

"Give it another 100 years and they'll still hate you for it." She replied before turning to Stefan, "So, on another Ripper binge, I see.

Stefan smirked, "I'm just enjoying life." He said taking a shot.

Arianna scoffed, "Really?" She asked.

Stefan nodded, "Then when's the last time you got laid?" Arianna said before grabbing the bottle and heading out into the crowd of grinding bodies, grabbing a dance partner on the way.

"So how do you know her?" Damon asked as the brothers watched the girl move seductively against her partner.

Stefan smirked, "In 1875, I moved in with Lexi, and I fell in love with a girl named Arianna Vasquez. Stubborn, a feminist, and a vampire yet she was one of the most caring people I'd ever met. She was- is beautiful, obviously and she helped me control myself when I went cold turkey." He said no emotion in his voice.

Damon looked at him shocked, "Wow brother, that's the most human thing I've heard you say since you got back." He teased.

Stefan snorted and Arianna caught his eye. The brothers watched as she left her partner and grabbed the younger Salvatore by the hand, "I know how you feel about dancing, but right now you're Ripper Stefan, so we're having fun." She said dragging him over to the dance floor.

Stefan sighed, letting her drag him over. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he wrapped one around his waist as they ground into each other, "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as his grinding became almost violent.

Arianna matched him and smirked, "To put you in your place." She said grabbing a hold of him.

There was a whoosh of wind rushing past and suddenly Stefan was pinned up against the alley wall, "Figured you were classier than this." He said grabbing her hips.

Arianna snorted and threw him into the opposite wall. "What the hell?" He demanded getting up.

"You asked me what I was doing here," Arianna said pushing him down onto the ground and straddling him, "I'm here to make you angry."

She stabbed him in the shoulder with a stake and Stefan howled in pain before she could cover his mouth with her hand, "Shh, no yelling. I don't feel like killing anyone tonight." Arianna snapped before pulling it out and stabbing him in the arm.

…

Stefan woke up to the smell of his own blood and looked around to see his room. He sat up quickly and looked down to see his clothes soaked in blood. Arianna came in wearing black jean shorts and a green V-neck tee with a black cami underneath, "Well you're finally up, great!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

Stefan rushed at her pinning her up against the wall by her throat, "You tried to kill me." He said furiously.

Arianna smirked and threw him onto his bed, "Well, look at that you're mad, isn't that a feeling?" She taunted straddling him.

Stefan growled and flipped them over onto the floor, "Stefan?" A girl's voice came from the doorway.

Arianna looked up to see the doppelganger and grinned, throwing Stefan off of her, "Hello, you must be Elena." She said grinning at the girl.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the vampire, "And you are?

"Oh sorry, I'm Arianna, an old friend of Stefan's." Arianna said hugging the doppelganger quickly.

"If that's what you want to call 1875." Stefan said smirking as Elena once welcoming smile faded.

Arianna whipped a small stake out and sent it flying into Stefan's stomach causing him to fall to the ground in pain, "Bad Ripper Stefan, we don't say things to hurt people." She scolded before turning back to Elena's disbelieving face, "I believe we have an Original to kill.

Arianna walked past Elena and into the hallway, "Stefan clean yourself up!" She ordered as she made her way downstairs.

Arianna entered the living room where Damon was standing with Rebekah and Mikel, "They'll be down shortly, hello Bekah, Mr. Mikel." She said smiling at Rebekah and frowning at Mikel.

"Hello, Miss Fairchild, how's my favorite daughter in law?" Mikel asked smiling.

Arianna glared, "Just fine without your son here to abuse me." She said taking a step forward.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, sweetheart." Mikel taunted.

"And why's that? You were the one that pointed me out to Kol in the first place, you're the reason I'm a vampire!" She shouted as Stefan and Elena came in.

"Aria," Stefan said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Daughter-in-law? What kind of joke is that?" Damon demanded.

Arianna's face became a cool mask, "I used to be married to Klaus's brother back before Klaus daggered him. Of course that was my fault as well; Klaus was a little bit in love with me once I became a vampire." She said.

Rebekah grinned, "Oh I remember that, good times, back when I had someone to help me mess with Nik that he wouldn't murder." She said wistfully.

"So you were married to Klaus's brother?" Elena asked.

"Yes, maybe I'll even tell you the story sometime, but right now we have a hybrid to kill." Arianna said turning to Mikel, "What's the plan?

"I miss you, Nik." Rebekah said as she talked to Klaus on the phone.

"Aria's here as well." Bekah said suddenly causing Arianna's head to shoot up from her position next to Stefan, "He wants to talk to you." She said holding the phone out to Arianna.

The vampire reluctantly took the phone and held it up to her head, "Hello, Nik." She breathed.

"Well if it isn't the one that got away." His voice said.

Arianna bit her tongue to keep herself from saying that he sounded like Katy Perry, "Why did you want to talk to me, Klaus?" She demanded.

Klaus chuckled on the other end, "What, I can't want to talk to my old friend?" He asked innocently.

"We were never friends." Arianna spat.

"You know what you're right, I think the word they use these days would be fuck buddies, right love?" Klaus taunted.

"Get to the point or I'm hanging up." She growled.

"If anything happens to me when I come home, Arianna, my hybrids will rip you limb from limb, do you understand me?" He demanded.

Arianna took a deep breath, "I'd rather they gouge my eyes out so I never had to see your pathetic face again." She snapped before hanging up.

**(Okay switching to Arianna's POV)**

I handed the phone back to Stefan before storming out of the room and up the stairs. I went into Stefan's room and threw myself on the bed, kicking my shoes off. I noticed a leather bound book on the bed next to me and was about to grab it when Stefan pushed his way into the room. "No touchy." He said using his speed to grab it up.

I glared at him, "I wasn't going to." I snapped sitting down on his bed.

"So let me get this right, you were married to Kol, but you were bed buddies with Klaus?" Stefan asked looking at me in disbelief.

I groaned, "Klaus daggered Kol, I ran away, and in the 50's we met up again in a bar." I explained shortly.

Stefan snorted, "The Arianna I knew wouldn't sleep with a man she hated." He said sitting down next to me.

"The Arianna you knew was hopelessly innocent." I retorted.

"The Arianna I knew is right on the surface hidden behind all that doubt and hatred." Stefan shot back.

I scrunched up my nose and sighed, laying back on the bed and speaking the words I knew would get him to leave me be, "Well if you're waiting around for her to come back I wouldn't hold your breath. That Arianna was pathetic and no matter how much she cared about you she's not coming back for you. I mean who would? You're the Ripper, a monster.

"At least the Arianna I knew then wasn't a cold hearted bitch." Stefan said before leaving the room.

I curled up on my side immediately regretting my words, but at the same time knowing that my words are helping my mission. Stefan was angry, anger was an emotion and no matter how much it hurt me to hurt him I had to get him to feel again.


End file.
